After the credits TCOT Scandalous Scoundrel
by Elena George
Summary: When the credits roll, so do our imaginations!


ATC TCOT Scandalous Scoundrel

ATC TCOT Scandalous Scoundrel

A/N: for the fun of it, not the profit

Perry was "found out" by his Della. It only took three tokens of his deep and abiding admiration to give it away. He hated the cane since it kept him from wrapping his arm around her on their way down the steps to the car. He meant every word he had just spoken to her – alone at last and my girl. Della was his girl, no, his woman, no – his love. He wanted her to know that, but as much a wordsmith as he was in the courtroom, he could never find the right words to tell her. Instead, he lavished gifts upon her. He took her into his confidence. He shared almost everything with this one wonderful woman. He was indeed serious when it came to her.

What was it that she shot back as they headed to the car? Had she really told him that she was happy to be his girl? Maybe she did know. Maybe she did understand, after all. How was it that they had spent those years separated? Perry was unusually quiet on the trip to the airport. Della knew that he was quite lost in his thoughts as he gazed out the window. She was unsure what he was thinking about or perhaps whom. Was it this case they had just finished? She felt a little bad that she had roped him into going to the party that started it all. She knew he was an intensely private man. That rag sheet owner had said something to Perry that had bothered him. What was it, she wondered.

Perry sat silently and brooded over his airline magazine on the short hop back to Denver from Colorado Springs. He ruffled though a brief for a case that awaited him upon their return home. He did everything he could to take his mind off of the woman sitting next to him. Della was his and had been his for a very long time, well almost his. How could she have taken so long to figure out who was sending her presents? How could she not know that it was he and only he who knew her likes so well?

Then he brooded about what that scoundrel Wade had said to him, given him as a file. Of course, he and Della stayed in the same hotel – lots of times. It did not mean what Wade implied it meant. Just because he had always wanted to touch her didn't mean that he had. No, he had lived a very frustrated existence for years, no decades now. Perry resented anything that would besmirch the good name of his Della. He had practically begged her to be his wife many times, many years ago. She had never married, nor had he. He knew she loved no other; he knew he loved no other. But why? Why? He was confounded and this time determined to find out.

"Della," he lifted his silence, "what did you have planned when we land?"

She looked at him, "Why nothing, Perry. Why"

"Why, indeed," he commented with a deep grumble as she gave him a most curious look.

"Perry?" she began. "What is it that you want?"

He looked at her deeply in the eyes, "You. I want you."

She chuckled a little, nervously, "Why Counselor, I don't know what you are talking about."

"I'm talking dinner and dancing," Perry lightened his mood and said with a twinkle in his eyes.

Della gave him yet another suspicious look, "Okay, Perry. You're on. Where?"

"Where can you get the best steak and potato baked to perfection?" he grinned back at her.

"Hmmm. Sounds delightful," she smiled a coyly at him and wrapped her arm under his.

The limo driver picked them up and took them to Perry's favorite shop. He and Della selected what they'd need for the feast about to be prepared. The two sacks of groceries were placed carefully on the floor next to the driver. Perry quietly reached over and took Della's hand as they drove back to his place. He found that he could not help himself from gazing in her eyes, even though he wondered if he were not making her uncomfortable in some way.

The driver eased the car to the curb. The doorman at Mason's building opened the door for Della and assisted her out while the driver did the same for Perry. The luggage and groceries were placed on a cart and wheeled to the elevator and to Mason's front door. He unlocked the door and motioned to the man to off load it just inside, handing him a tip. Della took the grocery sacks and made toward the kitchen. After tipping the doorman and shutting the door, Perry limped into the kitchen.

"I'll take over from here, if you don't mind, Della. You find something in the way of music for me to cook to," he smiled at her and drew her closer.

She melted into his embrace, "It's good to be home, Perry."

He kissed the top of her head, "Yes, it is."

He pulled back and gazed at her once more, "Music, my dear."

After a rich dinner, Perry took Della's hand, "Dancing with you is what I desire."

"I thought you were joking," she gave a throaty laugh. "What about your knee. The doctor…"

He cut her off by placing two fingers across her lips, "Shh!"

He enfolded her in his arms. They barely moved, just swaying slightly to the rhythm of the soft music.

"Della," Perry whispered in her ear. "I love you. I still want to marry you, if you'll have me."

Della pulled back just enough to look at him carefully, "What brought this on? Did you really think I was looking for another man – the one who sent me all those lovely presents? Are you jealous, Perry Mason?"

"I could be," he smiled at her gently. "You are the most beautiful woman at the ball. You are the one I have admired for the longest time. But, no, this has to do with the case we just finished."

She readjusted her head onto his massive chest, "Go on. You are doing a girl's heart some good here, Counselor."

"You aren't going to make this easy, are you?" Perry crooned and he tucked her head under his chin again.

Her arms snaked under his to embrace as much of him as she could, "Nuh-uh."

He drew a deep breath, "Wade was prepared to make some nasty allegations about us before he died."

"Was that the file he handed you and you gave back to him?" her eyes remained closed and her head lay over his heart.

"I didn't think you saw that," Perry pulled back causing her to look up at him.

"Well, I did," she returned her head to its resting place. "I always keep my eye on you, especially knowing how you felt about Wade and his rag. So what was in the file that upset you?"

"His henchmen had made up a file that made us look like lovers since the 50s. He had dates when we were on cases out of Los Angeles. He made it look trashy and scandalous," Perry said softly.

"And that is what makes you want to marry me after all these years of being turned down?" she mused. "You're worried about our reputations?"

"Not mine, yours, and yes. And, no," Perry hesitated, then holding her closer. "I want to marry you because I love you. And I know you love me."

Della stopped moving to the music and pulled back, "Perry…" was all she could get out before he kissed her softly on the lips.

His hands moved to her face, caressing her with loving care. Della responded to the kiss with a small whimper and pulled him closer. The kiss went deeper and deeper.

"We should have done this years ago," Perry moved them toward the couch. "I've wanted to, haven't you felt this way, too?"

"Tell me again…" Della started as Perry gathered her into his arms on the couch and kissed her again and again.

"I love you," Perry's muffled voice spoke. "Do you love me?"

"I've been in love with you forever," Della managed to get out before going back for more.

"Then why won't you marry me?" Perry nibbled along her neck and earlobe even as his hands caressed the woman.

"I never said I wouldn't marry you," Della did a little nibbling and caressing of her own. "I just did not think it was the right time."

Perry stopped and held her face with his large, gentle hands, "Then will you marry me now, Miss Street? Is now the right time for you?"

Della gazed into his passionate eyes, "Yes, I'll marry you now."

Returning to what he was doing, Perry buried his head in her neck, "About time! You kept me waiting long enough…"

The society columnists had no warning. The best they could do was print the photo and short sketch of the wedding they had missed attending and had missed seeing coming.

The End


End file.
